<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purr purr purr by ZanaZoola14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916474">Purr purr purr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14'>ZanaZoola14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After affects of Tooka-Wan, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Bite, Gen, General Tooka, Medical gets bit, Purring, Scratching, Sleep, Tooka-Wan, Tooka-instincts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody doesn't know whether these troopers should go, or be put forwards for ARC training.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purr purr purr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Saber/gifts">Pink_Saber</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/gifts">Jedi Days and Jedi Nights (AcademySenseiIruka)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir?" Cody asked when he noticed that the man had fallen asleep, "sir?" He tried, knowing that the Jedi Council were currently watching him, "General Kenobi?" He tried again, shaking the man's shoulder.</p><p>The noise that Obi-Wan released could be described as nothing less than a purr.</p><p>Cody froze.</p><p>The rest of the Commanders started laughing.</p><p>The Jedi Council either sighed or sniggered alongside the Commanders.</p><p>"General Kenobi?" Cody tried again only to squeak quietly when his arm got pinned to the purring man's chest.</p><p>Wolfie let out a bark of laughter as he collapsed to the floor. Ponds was making it very clear that he was videoing everything.</p><p>When Cody tried to move his hand, he found himself tugged with enough force that he went tumbling to his knees. When he tried to move back to his feet, he found he lacked the movement needed to get to his feet. Cody was stuck on the floor.</p><p>-----</p><p>Cody felt like his eyes were about to bulge out, and his jaw hit the durasteel floor.</p><p>So, the General had mostly fallen asleep after they got to the transport and was leaning against Cody—this was becoming a regular occurrence, but the next isn't. One of the shinies approached the General, Book, Laser and Tree all silently cheering them on (Cody would later note that Cam was recording) as their hand slowly moved out and <em>petted </em>the General on the head!</p><p>Just when Cody was about to reprimand the shiny and the others (and tell them to meet with him later so that he could go really to town on them without waking the General) when the General shifted, leaned into the hand and began to <em>purr</em>!</p><p>Eventually, the pressure of being next to the Commander and blatantly disrespecting the General became too much and the shiny scattered off again, quickly welcomed into the group of troopers Cody was debating naming them the most annoying and putting them forwards for ARC for their blatant bravery.</p><p>"<em>Cody-?</em>" Obi-Wan mumbled, slowly coming too.</p><p>"Nothing, sir, just some troopers going to be running laps of the whole ship," Cody stated.</p><p>"Sir, yes, sir!"</p><p>They chirped it, Cody could note, his eye twitching, "in full gear," he added.</p><p>"Sir, yes, sir!"</p><p>
  <em>How are they still so happy?!</em>
</p><p>"<em>Alright, don't damage them too much, Cody,</em>" Obi-Wan mumbled before falling back asleep.</p><p>"No promises, sir," Cody stated, hiding his smirk as the troopers suddenly went very pale.</p><p>-----</p><p>Rex swore as five troopers nearly barreled him down. "Watch where you're going, troopers!"</p><p>"Sorry, sir!" The troopers shouted as the continued running down the corridor.</p><p>"Our vision is mostly blurry now!"</p><p>"The Commander told us to run laps to we drop!"</p><p>The shiny of the group swore as he collided with the wall, missing the doorframe by half an inch. He went down like a sack of rations.</p><p>The troopers behind him ended up stacking on top of him as they either fell over or hit the same wall.</p><p>"You alright, troopers?" Rex shouted as he approached them.</p><p>The pile let out a various range of groans, a single thumbs-up being risen for good luck.</p><p>"Wrap, I need assistance for some of your troopers," Rex stated into his comm.</p><p>
  <em>"If it is the ones that were doing laps, the Commander has prevented me from stepping in unless they ask," Wrap's voice crackled over the comm. </em>
</p><p>Rex sighed and lowered his comm to the pile of groaning flesh before asking them, "do you need medical help?"</p><p>
  <em>Wrap listened to the groaning for a second before answering, "I'll be right down; you can go on your way, Captain." </em>
</p><p>Rex looked down at the pile of clones, before shrugging, trusting medical with their statement. (And he did not want to risk being sedated by the man.)</p><p>-----</p><p>"Cody, why are some of your men running laps until they drop?" Rex asked as he sat down in Cody's quarters.</p><p>"They thought it would be a good idea to get the shiny of the group to approach the General to pet him when the man was half asleep," Cody sighed, "the General ended up purring as well."</p><p>"Wait, hold up-" Rex quickly backtracked, "the shiny petted General Kenobi?!"</p><p>"And the General purred in response, yes," Cody groaned, hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>"And that was why they were doing the laps?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But in full gear?"</p><p>"They were too happy and smug still," Cody stated.</p><p>"You increased the punishment because they were still too happy about what they did?" Rex giggled.</p><p>"I'm split between sending them to a different battalion or putting them forwards for ARC training," Cody growled.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Tree was the only one that noticed General Kenobi going in the tree, including the scouts. Laser brought a laser and used it on the General with Tree in the vents. Cam always has a video, always ready and doesn't care where the security footage has to come from he will get it," Cody explained, "Book knows everything about Tooka's because he read every book, he also seems to be a fountain of knowledge for most things as he spends most of his time reading educational books. And the shiny kept petting the General for over a minute before he ran back to the others."</p><p>"Your battalion might just start beating the 501st," Rex stated.</p><p>"That's what I'm worried about."</p><p>-----</p><p>"Owe!" Wrap exclaimed as he pulled his hand away from treating the General, "what was that for, sir?"</p><p>Obi-Wan glared at him, his eyes foggy and unfocused. He could vaguely see the shape of someone in front of him, and they kept touching him and poking him where he was hurt.</p><p>"What is going on, Wrap?" Cody asked as he hobbled into the room with his crutch.</p><p>"The General keeps bitting me!"</p><p>"Is he concussed?" Cody asked as he approached the man slowly.</p><p>"As far as I can tell, yes," Wrap sighed, disinfecting the new bite wound.</p><p>"You're probably getting the Tooka instincts coming to play them; he won't have high enough control if he is concussed," Cody stated.</p><p>"Well, I can not just leave him," Wrap pointed out, putting on a pair of gloves.</p><p>"Then don't," Cody snorted before he slowly got up onto the bed next to the General, "sir, you there?"</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"I grew up with Wolfie; we learnt ways to stop him from bitting so much," Cody stated before he slowly moved his hand onto the General's unhurt shoulder. "How's that, sir?" He asked as he slowly rubbed up and down the arm.</p><p>Obi-Wan's eyes grew lidded as purrs slowly rumbled out of his chest.</p><p>"That feels good, sir?" Cody asked as he waved Wrap over to finish with the General's wound.</p><p>Obi-Wan's eyes flew open with a hiss as Wrap touched his wound on his stomach.</p><p>"Hey, hey, none of that now, sir," Cody stated, pulling the General closer to himself. As the General continued to stiffen when Wrap toughed him, he brought his free hand up to run through the fine red hair. The General almost melted against his side.</p><p>Obi-Wan groaned slightly; a whimper caught in his throat as Wrap touched an incredibly sore spot on his stomach. He pushed himself further into Cody, his eyes closing as he shoved his head into the man's chest.</p><p>"That's it, sir, nearly over," Wrap stated before wrapping a bandage over the wound and stepping back, "I'm done with your stomach."</p><p>Obi-Wan shook himself slightly as he pushed himself away from Cody, looking around the room, the blurriness and double vision were slowly fading as he blinked owlishly.</p><p>"He's concussed," Cody stated.</p><p>"Great, and he'll never stay for medical check-ups," Wrap huffed.</p><p>"Give him enough blankets and he will, he's currently running a lot of his Tooka instincts," Cody pointed out, "I'll grab his blanket and something warm for him, and he'll stay until the concussion has faded."</p><p>"Thank you, sir," Wrap nodded as he went off to tend to some of the other patients.</p><p>-----</p><p>It wasn't long after the medical incident that Cody found the General repetitively coming over to him. And it was with the third attempt from the General that Cody realised that Obi-Wan was seeking scratches and pets.</p><p>Obi-Wan would drag a chair over to the side with Cody's most freehand and sit there, brushing against the arm and hand occasionally. But, once Cody realised, he'd sit there, purring, his eyes half-lidded. He'd be like this for a good few minutes before getting up and moving the chair away, and getting on with his work.</p><p>Cody got confused when the General moved away, Obi-Wan seemed to huff in annoyance at a random point while he was having his head scratched (as he almost demanded now). He'd then drag his chair away from Cody and get on with work.</p><p>The action left him in this state of confusion until Book managed to stumble upon them one time and the man pointed out that it was a regular occurrence for Tooka's to get upset if they get scratched for too long even if they demanded it in the first place. But he wasn't able to say what would be too much, as it was different for each occasion and Tooka.</p><p>So Cody just had to get used to the fact that the General would be happy with what he demanded one second then the next he would be unhappy with what he ordered.</p><p>It was undoubtedly making sure no day was uneventful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>